1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to storage bags, and in particular to reusable evacuable storage bags with integral one-way air valves.
2. Related Art
Evacuable flexible storage bags allow a user to compress and subsequently store and carry bulky items, e.g., clothing. Such bags are typically made of plastic and include an airtight seal. After placing one or more items inside the bag, the user partially closes the seal. The user then presses on the bag to force air through the remaining opening in the seal. Once air is forced through the opening, the user fully closes the seal and the stored items remain compressed by ambient air pressure. However, such bags are difficult to use.
One problem with many current airtight storage bags is that some air may leak back into the bag as the user attempts to close the seal. Another problem is that forces on the bag during compressing tend to fully open the partially closed seal, thus requiring the user to fully close the seal once the bag is compressed. Yet another problem is that many users find it awkward to maintain compression force on the bag while fully closing the seal. Still another problem is low cabin pressure during air travel may cause air inside the bag to expand and open the seal.
One solution is to equip an airtight storage bag with a one-way air valve. The valve allows the user to force air out of, but prevents air from reentering, the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,500 discloses a sealed bag including a check valve. The ""500 patent discloses a check valve including at least two rectangular plastic films. The plastic films are bonded together to form a flat pipe that extends between the storage bag body and a covering envelope. However, articles placed in the bag may fold the pipe back on itself and block the valve. And the covering envelope is required to protect the valve portion extending from the bag body.
What is required is a simpler one-way check valve that is more reliable, and is easier and more economical to manufacture.
In accordance with the invention, a flexible, evacuable storage bag includes a one-way air valve that has a single strip bonded between the top and bottom sheets used to make the bag. The bag also includes an airtight seal through which the user places one or more items to be stored into the bag.
The valve strip is sandwiched between the top and bottom sheets. In one case the strip is bonded along the strip""s edges to the top and bottom sheets to form two passageways. In another case the strip is bonded along the strip""s edges to form a single passageway. The passageways extend from the storage portion of the bag to the outside.
The user may, for example, insert one or more items to be stored through the opening and closes the airtight seal. The user then puts pressure on the bag to force air from a storage portion through the valve to the outside. Once air has been evacuated from the bag, ambient pressure holds the top and bottom sheets against the valve strip to prevent air from returning to the bag.